Things Happen When A Bunch Of Boys Get Drunk
by SlittingCornorSmores
Summary: EVERYBODY'S GOT A RED SOLO CUP FILL IT UP FILL IT UP HEAR THE BEER SPILL ON THE GROUND EVERYBODY'S ALL LIKE SUP YO MAN SUP LETS CATCH UP LETS SMOKE UP LOOK AT HOW MANY DRINKS IVE DOWNED (Okay, but Halloween from Be More Chill seriously describes this story perfectly) ((Rated T because of cursing and some kisskiss action wink wonk))
1. party tiem

**Hiii, so this is the prologue to a story that's kind of based off of a roleplay, but not really? The headcannon that modern Les drinks Kool Aid Jammers came from someone on Newsies Amino, but I don't remember who. Anywaaaaysss, enjoy the prologue.**

Whenever Davey's parents weren't home, he always tried to be a responsible older brother to Les. But being a conscientious big brother was somewhat of a challenge when Les refused to do his homework and instead chose to drink as many Kool Aid Jammers as humanely possible. Davey sat at the kitchen table, staring at Les's unfinished homework. "Les, this is easy," Davey sighed, looking up at Les, who had his head tilted back and was chugging a Kool Aid Jammer, "you should be able to do this easily."

Les finished off the last of the Kool Aid Jammer and smiled at Davey. "I mean, I would," he said, "but I don't want toooo." He pulled another Kool Aid Jammer out from the fridge and began to down it.

"I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad when they get back," Davey threatened.

Les stopped drinking his liquid diabetes and looked at Davey, then simply shrugged and went back to his juice.

Davey burried his face in his hands. "Lessssss!"

That's when the two brothers heard the door open. Davey got up and ran to see what was going on, only to find Race standing in the doorway with an open cooler full of beer in his arms. "R-race? What are you doing here?" Davey stammered.

"Heard your parents weren't home so I decided to have a Friday night party," Race said, stepping into the Jacobs' house and setting his cooler down. To the brothers' surprise, a tipsy Jack followed Race inside. Jack grinned and took a swig from the beer bottle he was holding. After Jack, the rest of the gang trailed inside. They all were holding bottles of some alcoholic beverage, vodka, tequila, beer, whiskey, whatever they could get their hands on. Except for Crutchie; he carried in a package of bottled water, and he didn't seem tipsy in the slightest. Davey was grateful for at least one sane person in the group.

"We're having a party?" Les asked, looking up at Davey, the excitement clear on his face.

"WHAT?" Davey was thoroughly horrified. "No!"

Race smirked. "Whaddya mean no? You're parents aren't home, and it's Friday night! Your house is the perfect place for a party."

Davey groaned as he watched the rest of the boys pool into his house. It was going to be a long night.

 **R &R because it makes me smile ;)**


	2. its just getting started

**Boy oh boy, Alex actually updated the story for once. HAPPY PRIDE MONTH, ALL MY GAY CHILDREN! (Thanks for the revieeeeeeeeeewwsss, SchuylerSister16, blueeyes-love-greeneyes, and Guest.)**

"Daaaavey! I'll do my homework if you try it!"

Les's offer was tempting, but Davey hated the thought of drinking any type of alcohol. Being too young to do it himself, Les wanted Davey to try for him. Race had a cold bottle of beer opened and ready for Davey to chug, and all the boys were cheering Davey on (except for Crutchie; he was face-palming in a corner). Since he had never had alcohol before, Davey was dubious, but if he did it, Les would do his homework. And a small sip couldn't affect him too badly.

Davey finally sighed, giving in to everyone around him loudly coaxing him on. He took the drink from Race and took a sip, but once the bottle touched his lips, Race touched the bottom of the bottle and tipped it so that Davey drank more than he wanted to. All the boys, including Les, laughed as Davey spluttered out the beer he couldn't swallow. Davey rolled his eyes at Race. "Really?"

Race giggled. "Come on, Dave, just get drunk already. We need to get this party started!"

"I don't drink, though! Crutchie's not drinking," Davey retorted.

Crutchie piped up from his corner. "I'm most likely going to be drinking whether I like it or not. You might as well join in," he said, grinning slightly.

"Come onnnn, you only live once," Jack begged. "Have some fun for once!"

Davey shook his head. "Sorry, guys, but you're going to need someone to clean up all your vomit and drive you home."

Shouts of protest arose from everyone, but Davey just rolled his eyes.

"Waaaait," Jojo suddenly said, "I've got water in the car." And with that, he ran outside to the car all the boys came to the Jacobs' house in.

When he came back, his arms were loaded with water bottles. "Here ya go," he smiled, handing a water bottle to Davey.

"Doesn't Crutchie have water?" Davey asked, taking the bottle hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah..." Jojo mumbled. "I forgot."

Jojo winked at the boys, and Race high-fived him. Luckily, Davey didn't catch any of that. He uncapped the water and chugged it, hoping it would cleanse his system of what little alcohol he drank. But the cool liquid running down his throat which tasted sort of off and the snickering of everyone around him proved that he didn't chug just water. Whoops, it was vodka.

Davey turned to the group with a horrified expression on his face. "I JUST DRANK AROUND HALF OF THAT."

Jack and Race were doubling over with laughter. "Congrats!" Race replied. "You are now going to get drunk for the first time! Brace yourself; it's quite the experience."

The half of the water bottle that Davey drank had to have been at least eight shots, and he was starting to feel dizzy already. He heard Les gasp and turned to see him tugging on Race's sleeve. "Can I have something to drink too?" Les asked.

Race chuckled, "Sorry, kid, no alcohol for you. Crutchie brought real water though."

Les put on a pouting face. "What about my Kool Aid Jammers? Can I take shots of those?"

"Of course!" Race smiled.

Les bolted out of the room. When he came back, in his arms he held three Kool Aid Jammers with straws in them. Everyone watched as Les stuck all three straws in his mouth and began to vigorously slurp the Kool Aid.

"Damn," Albert muttered, "he's gonna get drunk on sugar real fast."

"Yaaaaaasss," Race laughed, patting Les's head. "CHUG THAT SHIT."

Davey gasped. "HEY, NO CURSING IN FRONT OF MY LITTLE BRO."

Race rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Whatever, Dave," he said. Once Les finished chugging his Kool Aid Jammers, he spoke again. "So now that everyone is drunk but Crutchie, it's time to do stuff."

"Like what?" Finch asked.

"DANCE PARTY!" Romeo hollered, profusely waving his arms around.

Race considered this for a moment before saying, "Great idea, Rome!" Then, cupping his hands around his mouth, Race cried, "EVERYONE, GET DRINKIN'! SOMEONE, PASS ME A BEER."

"I GOTCHU, BRO," Jack called, grabbing a beer from the cooler and tossing it to Race.

Race chugged the beer while screaming. Whilst Race screamed, Les popped the Just Dance 2018 disc into the Xbox. "HEYYY," Les screamed over the chaotic sounds of boys getting drunk, "LET'S HAVE A DANCE COMPETITION!"

Cheers of agreement rose up among them. "OKAY," Les grinned, taking charge as Race got himself wasted, "WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?"

With that, everyone rushed to fight each other in a pretty tumultuous dance tournament. When it wasn't their turn to dance, the boys were drinking HARD. (Jack didn't want to play Just Dance, instead he ripped his shirt off and poured beer all over his exposed chest.) The dance battles were always close, with every single one of the boys being a spectacular dancer. As everyone predicted, Race was in the top three, but no one expected Spot and Les to be right up there with him. The next dance battle was Race and Les. The song they agreed on was Naughty Girl by Beyonce. Normally, Davey wouldn't have approved of Les hearing this song at all, but the vodka Davey had been drinking had hit him hard, and he was drunk as hell, practically inhaling beer now.

It was a close competition, but to everyone's surprise, Les beat Race at the end. Probably because of all those Kool Aid Jammers. Race shrugged the teasing of the boys off and went to get even more drunk. Next was Les and Spot. They chose Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran and got to dancing. The boys kept the same score throughout the song, and everyone decided to see which had the best twerk; that was what would determine the winner.

Spot had quite the ass, but Les, being drunk on Kool Aid Jammers, was better at twerking. Spot shook his hand, congratulating him.

Suddenly, Race grabbed Les and picked him up, then leaped up and stood on the couch. "AAAAAAAAAAAND HERE WE HAVE LES JACOBS. THE JUST DANCE KING!" Race hollered, holding Les up like he was Simba. The drunk group of boys screamed loudly, praising their king.

"YEAH, THAT'S MY LITTLE BRO!" Davey's scream was the loudest of all.

 **Davey and Les are sibling goals tbh. R &R!**


End file.
